[unreadable] Infectious Medical Wastes, e.g. hospital wastes, represent a major component of hazardous wastes generated in the U.S. annually, with > 4.5 million tons generated from > 7,000 hospitals. Incineration remains the predominant disposal method, with continued problems of environmental pollution, severe local opposition, transportation, high costs associated with these, and the threat of new laws shutting down incinerators. In recently completed work for the Army, this firm demonstrated a novel microwave technology for destruction of three types of wastes - Infectious Medical Wastes; Biological Warfare agents; and Chemical Warfare agents. Our technology, developed in collaboration with one of the world's premier university microwave chemistry groups, developed unique methodologies, such as proprietary microwave enhancers and unique microwave-superheated-vapor exposure methods. Using domestic microwave ovens and simple, ambient-pressure techniques, complete destruction of hardy spores of model organisms was demonstrated, typically with 3 minutes exposure at 1 KW. Remediation of mixed wastes including metallic parts (e.g. sharps), bandages, gloves, cotton, etc., and volume/weight reduction to < 25% of the original, were demonstrated. An extremely inexpensive, rapid and environmentally benign, benchtop, point-of-service methodology was developed, suitable for use locally by individual hospital departments. In the proposed work, this technology will be further developed, scaled up, and demonstrated, firstly for a wide variety of organisms and simulated mixed wastes, then for pathogenic organisms, and finally with actual mixed wastes. The work is a collaborative effort with the university microwave group, the Regional BioDefense Lab, and a local hospital. [unreadable] [unreadable]